Ciuman
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: "Let's kiss and tell them who you are belong to!"/MuraAka


**Ciuman**

A Kuroko no Basket Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

_Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_Ciuman © Gokudera J. Vie_

MurasakibaraxAkashi. Alternate Universe. Out of Character. (Possibility of) typos.

# # #

_You're mine and mine only_

# # #

Akashi memperhatikan buku teksnya dengan saksama, telinganya awas mendengarkan tiap penjelasan dari guru yang tengah menerangkan, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan ritme konstan tanpa menghasilkan suara. Waktu terasa bergerak begitu lambat sekali hari ini, dan untuk pertama kalinya Akashi ingin pelajaran segera berakhir.

Dong..., Dong...,

Akashi segera membereskan buku-buku di mejanya begitu bel berbunyi, dan langsung meninggalkan kelas tanpa menunggu sang guru pergi terlebih dahulu. Teman-teman sekelas Akashi sampai terheran-heran melihat tingkah sang ketua tim basket Rakuzan yang tak seperti biasanya itu. Sosok yang biasanya tenang dan sopan itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak sabaran dan terlihat kesal.

Ya, Akashi sedang kesal dan pikirannya terasa kacau balau sampai-sampai dia ingin menusuk seseorang dengan gunting. Untung saja Akashi cukup bisa menahan diri agar tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya pada orang yang tidak bersalah, dan untung saja orang-orang di sekitarnya cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menganggu Akashi yang sedang kesal.

Kemudian, apakah kiranya yang membuat sang _Emperor _tersebut kehilangan kesabaran? Jawabannya ada dalam ponselnya, sebuah e-mail _**bodoh **_yang dikirimkan oleh Kise tidak kurang dari tiga jam yang lalu. Siapa yang tidak akan kesal jika isi dari pada e-mail tersebut adalah foto pacarmu yang sedang sibuk bermesraan dengan orang lain pada acara darmawisata sekolahnya. Ah, sungguh tantangan berat bagi Akashi untuk berkepala dingin selama tiga jam tersebut dan untuk pertama kalinya dia menyesal tidak masuk sekolah yang sama dengan pacarnya tersebut. Yang jelas saat ini Akashi sedang berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap kelakuan pacarnya itu.

# # #

"Bara_cchi_!" seruan dari seorang lelaki berambut pirang tersebut membuat seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang sangat tinggi, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, menoleh.

"Ah, Kise_chin_," sapa balik Murasakibara dengan suara malas dan tidak jelas karena mulutnya sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang yang baru saja dibelikan oleh Himuro. "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" ujarnya di tengah-tengah kunyahan.

"Uwaah, jangan bicara saat makan!" tegur Kise. "Kalau Akashi_cchi _tahu, kau pasti akan dimarahi," lanjutnya, yang ditanggapi Murasakibara dengan gumaman tapi-aka_chin_-tidak-sedang-di-sini. "Dan omong-omong, bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu kalau darmawisata sekolah Murasakibara_cchi _bertepatan dengan _training camp _klub basketku?"

"Aku lupa," kata Murasakibara lugas.

"Kejaamm!"

Kise dan Murasakibara saat ini memang sedang berada di Kyoto dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, dan kebetulan saja saat ini mereka berdua bertemu di pusat oleh-oleh kota Kyoto.

"Ah, Murasakibara_cchi_," panggil Kise. "Kau sadar tidak kalau kemarin siang kita sempat berpapasan di air terjun kuil?" tanyanya, senyuman lebar dan polos terpasang manis di wajahnya.

"Hm?" gumam Murasakibara, tampaknya mulai tidak mempedulikan Kise.

"Ternyata Murasakibara_cchi _sangat terkenal ya di kalangan para wanita ya," dan tampaknya Kise tidak sadar kalau Murasakibara mulai tidak mempedulikannya. "Aku sempat mengambil fotomu yang dikelilingi para gadis lho," Murasakibara masih tidak peduli. "Dan mengirimkannya pada Akashi_cchi_."

"Uhuk?" Murasakibara langsung tersedak mendengar kalimat terakhir Kise. "Ap-? Kau apa?" tanyanya pada Kise dengan wajah seram, meletakkan bungkusan _snack-_nya dan mencengkram kerah Kise.

"Eh?" Kise langsung memasang wajah kaget, tidak menyadari kesalahan mana yang telah dia lakukan. "A-aku mengirimkan fotomu yang sedang dikelilingi para gadis pada Akashi_cchi_. Salah ya? Aku melakukan hal yang berbahaya ya?" tanyanya panik. Ya, bagaimana pun, tidak seorang pun yang mengetahui hubungan khusus di antara Murasakibara dan Akashi.

Wajah Murasakibara berubah pucat dan serius, dan bergumam, "dia pasti akan membunuhku."

Dan sepanjang hari itu Murasakibara pergi kemana pun dengan ekspresi was-was dan dalam kondisi siaga kabur, sepertinya dia benar-benar ketakutan. Himuro pun sampai mengangkat alisnya melihat tingkah laku yang tidak wajar dan di luar kebiasaan tersebut.

_Puk!_ Himuro menepuk pundak Murasakibara pelan untuk menarik perhatian Murasakibara dengan niat baik menanyakan apa kiranya yang tengah mengganggu pikiran pemuda tersebut. Namun, yang didapatkan Himuro dari niat baik tersebut malah sebuah pelototan super seram yang bahkan sempat membuatnya ciut.

"E-eh? Atsushi?"

Murasakibara menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan bernafas lega ketika tidak menemukan sosok yang ditakutinya. "Ya, Muro_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara masih dengan ekspresi kaku. Sudah lega bukan berarti dia harus menurunkan kewaspadaannya, karena Murasakibara tahu jika dia tertangkap oleh Akashi yang sedang marah, bukan tidak mungkin Akashi akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Kau kenapa sih? Dari tadi tegang sekali," ujar Himuro sambil tersenyum. "Apakah kau takut ada yang mengambil makananmu?"

"Ini lebih menakutkan dari pada itu, Muro _chin_," jawab Murasakibara. "Nyawaku sedang terancam!"

"Hah?" Himuro langsung memasang wajah bingung. Tidak pernah Himuro menyangka akan tiba hari di mana Murasakibara takut terhadap sesuatu kecuali kehilangan makanannya.

"Aka_chin _akan datang dan membunuhku!" ujar Murasakibara sekali lagi.

Himuro berkedip, dan begitu kelopak matanya terbuka kembali, dia berjengit. "A-ah?" ujarnya terbata.

"Muro_chiiinn_!" Murasakibara menerjang Himuro dan memeluk pemuda berambut hitam tersebut. "Apa yang harus kulakukaaann? Aku takut sekali!"

Wajah Himuro memucat dengan tatapan terfokus pada sesuatu, yang jika dilihat dari reaksi Himuro, pastilah sesuatu itu sangat menyeramkan. "A-Atsushi, kalau kau tidak lepaskan aku sekarang juga, nyawaku juga pasti akan melayang," ujarnya gemetaran. Dan yang terpantul di mata beriris hitam Himuro adalah sosok setinggi 173 cm berambut merah yang tengah menyeringai menyeramkan dan mengeluarkan aura berbahaya sedangkan tangannya memain-mainkan sebuah gunting.

_Seram! Seram! Seram! _Baru kali ini Himuro merasa begini ketakutan.

"At-su-shi~," satu panggilan tersebut langsung membuat tubuh besar Murasakibara kaku. "Kau berani selingkuh di belakangku, hmm?" suara lembut mematikan tersebut diikuti bunyi klap-klap-klap gunting yang tengah dimainkan.

Murasakibara dengan kaku dan mata telah berurai airmata menoleh ke belakangnya. Dan dia langsung menjerit begitu melihat sosok kekasihnya yang bagai perwujudan raja setan.

# # #

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu semalam, Himuro-_san_," ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum.

Himuro ingin sekali memalingkan matanya dari senyuman tersebut, trauma membuatnya tidak bisa memandang Akashi sebagai orang baik, bahkan rasanya Himuro ingin segera kembali ke Amerika setelah melihat sosok Akashi semalam. Syukurlah baik dia maupun Murasakibara tidak ada yang kehilangan nyawa, Akashi tidak melakukan apa pun kepada mereka semalam kecuali sebuah ceramah yang sangat panjang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang membawamu sampai kemari, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Himuro memberanikan diri.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengawasi Atsushi agar kejadian seperti semalam tidak terulang lagi."

Entah kenapa Himuro merasa kata-kata tersebut sengaja dibuat sedemikian rupa agar terdengar menyindirnya. "Maafkan aku," gumam Himuro pelan, mengingatkan diri sendiri dalam hati untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Murasakibara lagi setelah ini.

"Ah, jangan dipikirkan, Himuro-_kun_," kata Akashi, masih dengan tersenyum. "Lagipula kalian kan tidak sengaja." Senyumannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi senyum sadis menakutkan.

Himuro ingin melarikan diri, dalam hati menjerit meminta pertolongan, berharap saat itu dia tidak sedang sendirian dengan sang _Emperor_.

"Se-sebaiknya kita bergegas menyusul Atsushi," baru satu kalimat diucapkan Himuro dan Akashi langsung meliriknya tajam. "Maksudku, Murasakibara-_kun_," koreksinya.

Murasakibara memang sudah pergi keluar terlebih dahulu menuju _lounge _hotel, tidak mungkin baginya untuk mensia-siakan makanan. Kebetulan saja Himuro yang berniat turun ke _lounge _berpapasan dengan Akashi di lift. Ya, mereka berdua sampai saat percakapan di atas berlangsung masih berada dalam lift.

_Ting..._

Lift berhenti, betapa leganya Himuro melihat pintu besi itu terbuka. Tapi kelegaan Himuro hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, karena detik berikutnya dia kembali merasakan aura berbahaya menguar dari sebelahnya. Di depan Himuro sedang berdiri Murasakibara yang sedang dikerumuni gadis-gadis dan di sebelahnya berdiri Akashi dengan mata menyala berbahaya.

Belum sempat Himuro bereaksi, Akashi berjalan dengan langkah mantap mendahuluinya. Himuro pun menyaksikan detik-detik Akashi semakin mendekati Murasakibara, menyingkirkan kerumunan gadis-gadis seperti tongkat nabi Musa membelah laut merah. Sesampainya Akashi di depan Murasakibara, pemuda berambut merah tersebut mencengkram dasi seragam Murasakibara dan menariknya mendekat. Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa _centi _saat Himuro samar-samar menangkap gerakan bibir Akashi yang menggumamkan sesuatu. Yang terjadi berikutnya...

# # #

Pintu lift terbuka dan hal pertama yang menyambut Akashi adalah pemandangan paling menyebalkan sejagad-raya. Lagi-lagi Atsushi-nya dikerumuni dan digoda para gadis-gadis dengan dandadan tebal dan rok pendek yang tidak enak dilihat. Huh! Ini semua karena mereka tidak tahu milik siapa Murasakibara Atsushi itu.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya, melewati Himuro yang telah dia lupakan keberadaannya. Disingkirkannya satu per satu gadis yang mengerumuni kekasihnya sampai dia sendiri berdiri tepat di hadapan si rambut ungu. Dengan geram diraihnya dasi Murasakibara dan ditariknya hingga Murasakibara harus membungkuk dan membuat wajah keduanya begitu dekat satu sama lain.

"_Ne_, Atsushi, _let's kiss and tell them who you are belong to_."

Dan detik berikutnya, bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman, ciuman yang berupa peringatan bahwa Murasakibara Atsushi adalah milih Akashi Seijuurou dan hanya miliknya seorang yang tak akan pernah dia bagi kepada siapa pun.

**End of the Story**

30th November 2012

A/N : I don't know what I wrote. Please forgive me, Atsushi, Akashi, for ruining your image. Well, I hope the readers like it. Nah, I really wonder if you're gonna like it or not. And please be kind enough to give me review #wink

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie


End file.
